


Secretly Controlled

by yoshiyoshi



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Asshat Elijah of course, Cinnamon Roll, Confused Gavin, Dad Hank, Daddy Kink, Father-Son Relationship, First work - Freeform, Gavin is a ball of fuck, Gavin is a bit younger fyi, M/M, Nines is arrogant, Smut, not too bad though, see where this goes, slight bdsm maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 20:06:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16817545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshiyoshi/pseuds/yoshiyoshi
Summary: Who knew Gavin was such a kinky boy? And guess who finds out and is interested? Oho owoDISCLAIMER: I've written SOME BDSM smut on other platforms, but I am no expert. May seem shitty but I tried. Enjoy





	1. Introducing Nines

It was a bit dull in the office for a while while Detroit cleaned up the mess the tin cans' revolution left behind. I heard from Connor and Hank earlier in the day that there would be another Connor model in the office soon. Hank walked into the break room. "Reed, this is RK900. He'll be your new partner." I grumbled a bit, "Why?" "Well he's new. So show him the ropes, even if he is an android." The robot said, "So this is Detective Reed?" "Yeah. Now Gavin, he's nothing like Connor. He's tougher and harder." The robot did look tougher. He was way taller than me, and had a bulkier look. I stood up, "What's his name?" Hank and the robot looked at each other. "I guess you can call me Nines." I scoffed, "Well come on. I'm gonna get lunch." Nines followed me. "I suggest something healthy. Something like Subway." I scoffed, "To hell with that." "Detective, if I may ask, how old are you?" I looked at him, "I'm 27." He hummed, which was odd. 

We went to a burger spot. Nines didn't need to eat, so I was the only one eating. "Detective?" I huffed, "What?" "Aren't you going to ask anything about me?" "No. I don't need a plastic prick. So shut the fuck up and sit there." "You seem tense. Are you always this pissed?" "How dare you! You are a machine, prick." "We may not have the same views, but Detective," I felt tense. His tone changed. He was deeper, and seemed offended. "I may be a machine, and yes I'm not human, but I have the same God damned rights as anyone else, especially you. So if you were to refrain on calling me 'machine', I would be delighted." Then he got up and left. People stared at me, but I was shocked. 'Did he just stand up to me?' It was a bit of a turn on, not sexually, but my attraction did go up for him. 

When I got back to the station, Nines wasn't wearing his turtleneck android suit. He wore a black dress up shirt, with black work pants and nice shoes. I growled at how nice he looked. "Detective." He came over, towering over me. "We have a new case. It's a homicide. We have to go immediately. Now, if you aren't in a bitchy mood, I'll drive." I saw Connor and Hank chuckling. I grumbled. We arrived on the scene, and there were police everywhere. When we got inside, the place was covered in blue and red blood. "Holy shit. It's a blood bath in here." I heard Nines chuckle. "Literally." He touched the blood and cocked his brow. Nines was, is super attractive, and I hated it. "Strange. Some of this blood is old." I saw a body near the fireplace. Nines scanned the body. You could tell he was scanning, because his eyebrows furrowed. I jumped a bit. 'Why am staring so intensively!?' "His name was Archer. 20 years old, born April 2018. Cause of death was he bled out; but his stab wounds are in his arm, leg, and shoulder, so he was left to die." "Whoa. Who would do such a thing? And to a kid?" I saw traces of blood, and the fire was recent. "So, asshole, have a synopsis?" Nines raised a brow, "Yes. Shocking you know such vocab. Here's how it went. Archer walked into his home about 5 days ago. An andriod then proceeded to attack him. These attacks were frequent, but Archer, this time, was unarmed. The andriod stabbed him deeply, ran upstairs, gathered its things, and bolted. He died about 2 days ago. He could barely move anywhere and bled out." "Damn it. And that was 5 days ago. The android could be long gone." "That is correct. You're smarter than you look Detective." I grumbled and went up the steps. More cops were up there. "How's it looking?" "The 'driod stole a gun, some clothes, and a bag. It'll be forever before we find it. I suggest witnesses." I found Archer's wallet, and in it was a student ID and a photo of him, a girl, and a boy. "Friends of Archer's?" Nines was right over me. "Space, fucker ever heard of it? And maybe so. He went to a college downtown. Let's go." 

Nines drove. "Detective?" "Yes?" "Did you go to that college?" "Not everyone is from Detroit shithead. I went to the Academy in New York. Then came here when I was 20." "So young." I huffed. We finally found the girl, Roni, outside sitting on a brick wall. She was 18, born 2020, and Roni was devastated. "Oh no...that's awful." "Yes. Did you know the andriod?" Roni nodded. "Yes...he was Archer's roommate. They always fought, never agreeing. I think his name is Jack. Jack had...mental issues. He was damaged and Archer found that weird. They always went at it. I guess Jack snapped." I wrote things down, "What does Jack look like?" "I dunno...uh black hair, about 5'5, white. I wondered why Archer didn't come to school." Nines asked, "Why didn't you go to his house?" "That house was hell. Last time I went, Jack was crying on me and Archer was yelling at him. Archer was a good guy, it's just that...he and Jack..." Roni shook her head as she drifted off. "They always fought." Nines nodded, "Thank you, Roni. But what's your relationship with Archer?" "We had Calculus together, but that was it. He also volunteered with me." He got up and went to the car, but Roni stopped me. "Hey Detective Reed was it?" "Yeah. What is it?" Roni giggled, "Who was that? The dude with you." "Nines?" "Mhm. Is he your boyfriend?" I growled, but my face turned red. "Hellll no! What made you think THAT?" Roni giggled again, "I dunno, just a feeling. What do you hate him?" I grumbled, them sighed, "I don't hate Nines. He's just an asshole andriod. Stay outta my life kid!" "Okayyy Mr. Reed. Tell me how that turns out." I got in the drivers seat, then he questioned me. "Gavin, your heart rate is increased. Are you alright?" "That kid said something off putting. Fuck, it's nothing." I looked at him, and he stared at me. "What asshole?" "Nothing, except for the fact that we aren't going anywhere." He cocked his brow, and I grumbled. We got back to the station and submitted the evidence. "Get the fuck off my back, Nines. Go fuck with Connor or some shit." "Alright." I saw him and Connor talk and even laugh. I felt a tinge, but ignore it. Until I heard them talking about me, barely, but I heard my name. "Fuck them. Both of them." "Who?" My police friend, Tina, came near me. "What?" "Who the hell you talking about?" "Connor and Nines. Fuck them. Especially Nines." Nines stared at me, and strolled over. His stride was...damn. It was hot. His hips swayed along with his long legs. 'Fuck. Shit. Damn it. He's hot.' "Detective you called?" I came back to reality. "Wha...wait. No! Fuck you." I got up and went into the bathroom. I stared in the mirror. 'There's nothing good about him! He's rude, inconsiderate, and an arrogant ass. Yeah!' "Detective?" I jumped. Nines stood next to me. "I noticed your heart rate and I made you tea." He gave it to me, "It's chamomile. Officer Chen told me you liked tea." I growled, 'Damn you Tina.' "I didn't need tea asswipe." "And I don't need to be in the restroom helping you, but here the fuck I am. Take the damn tea, Reed." I looked at him, and he was serious. 'Damn it.' "...Put it on my desk. I'll be out in a sec." He left. 'Fuck. He's hot because of that damned attitude.' He had spunk, and that annoying spunk matched his persona, and damn did I fall for it. I sipped the tea, which did calm me, but then I saw Connor and Nines. They touched hands and their hands went white. "What the fuck...?" I felt the tinge, and I realize how late it was. I was getting ready to leave, when Hank called my name. "Reed! Where do you think you're going?" I grumbled and faced the older man. "Home, of course. Why?" Nines cleared his throat, then I fit the pieces together. "Oh no no NO!" Hank nodded, "Yes yes yes. Nines needs somewhere to stay while we get his living situation sorted out. Just take him home and suck it up Reed. We gave him clothes and shit." I wanted to argue, but Nines had that smug, arrogant look on his face, pratically saying, 'What a man baby.' I sighed in defeat. "Fine. C'mon." "Night Reed." Nines was quiet on the ride home, and I was suspicious, but I kept the silence. I unlocked the door of my 2nd story apartment, and was met with my cat sleeping on the couch. "You're a cat person?" "Yes. Now leave me be for the rest of the night. You're sleeping on the couch, don't hurt Ruby." I went into my room and took a shower. When I got out, it was a bit past 8. 'Hmm. That tin can ruined my plans.' I cracked my door a bit and heard the TV, then relocked the door. I lied down and opened my bedside drawer, pulling out lube and a dildo. I put on Pornhub, finding a nice edging video. I put in one of the buds and watched the video. In the video, it was a twink and a dom. The dom had a vibrator on his tip, and agonized him the whole video. I lubed up the dildo. I sat on it and whimpered. 

'You're such a good little boy. Daddy's very proud.'

'Fuck this is so hot. Fucccckk.' I went faster on the 7 inch dick. "Oh fuck." I covered my loud mouth. 'Shit Nines is here!' 

'P-Please! I can't take it!'

I rolled my eyes back and grabbed my dick. I moaned into my hand, but after a while, that was useless. "Oh fuck...fuck me Daddy~" I drooled and rolled my eyes back. The dick started to hit my prostate and I screamed in my hand. 

'Daddy! I'm...I'M GONNA...AH FUCK!' 

'I'm gonna explode...oh NINES!' I exploded in my right hand and screamed into my left. The video was 8 minutes, but it felt so quick. I panted and then realized what I said.

'Did...I just moan his name out!?'


	2. Oopsie Daisy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nines knows now, and wants to ask more, but he can't just ASK Gavin now can he? Let's go around and see who knows more about this weird new thing Nines now knows.

The next morning, Gavin came out of his room, looking like a zombie. My memory still replayed of the scene of Gavin from the night before. It made my motor go extremely fast, and my LED yellow. "Good morning, Gavin." Gavin huffed at me, as usual. "We have 20 minutes until work. There's a 80% chance we will be late." I didn't wanna be late. I needed to tell Connor of what I saw, or tell someone. "You dipshit! Why didn't you wake me up if you know I'd be late!?" He punched me in the stomach, but I didn't flinch, making Gavin huff. "Well I knew you'd be pissed and whiny, so I thought better. I can make you breakfast if you'd like." Gavin eyed me, then said, "Coffee, black. Toast, jelly." Then he went into his room. I ran the machine, and heard his shower water running. 'Maybe I can find those...materials he was using last night. I only have 7 minutes.' 

I power walked into his room, looking around. 'Hm. Neat in here than I expected.' I checked in the nightstand. "What is this?" I know now what it is, but back then, no clue. I sniffed it. 'Not a real smell. It resembles a...human male genitalia, except it's translucent blue. This was in Gavin.' My motor sped up. I swallowed and felt my artificial breathing speed up. I took the object and also saw artificial lube. I took that as well. '3 minutes left.' I saw his phone was open on his bedside. Curious, I went to his internet history. 'Edging with my favorite pet. Hmm.' I took photos of it and then left the room as if nothing happened.

Connor wasn't busy at all, cleaning out his desk. "Hello older brother." It was odd to call him that, even though I did look older, he was the older model. Connor grinned, "Morning, baby brother. What is it?" I felt a bit embarrassed, and Connor could tell. "Nines, your LED is yellow, and you're blue. Is everything...ok?" I calmed myself. "Y-Yes. It's just...I had a question. I heard Gavin...doing something last night, so I cracked his door and saw him." Connor held out a white hand and I let him view my memory. Connor was confused, "I don't know what he's doing, or why he's calling out to his Father. I think it's best if we ask a human." "No!" I shouted. Everyone stared at us, and Gavin came over. "What the hell is going on here? It's 10 in the morning and you're yelling." I couldn't look him in the face. Connor spoke for us, smiling. "Nothing Detective. Nines and I have been called to Elijah's home. We will be back." Connor grabbed my hand, saving me from an embarrassing situation.

It was still snowing where Elijah lived. We rung the bell, and Chloe answered. She smiled at Connor, "Connor, it's good to see you again." They touched white hands, and Connor beamed, "Chloe, this is my younger brother, Nines. Nines, Chloe." We shook hands. "Come in." The mansion was nice. "We need to talk to Kamski. Nines has a question." I nodded. While we waited, I looked around what seemed like his lobby. "Connor?" "Hm?" "Is Kamski our Dad?" He hummed in question, then answered, "Yes, technically." "If it isn't my favorite son." It was the man himself, Elijah Kamski. Connor nodded, "Morning Elijah. I don't mean to intrude but my brother here has a question." Kamski came over to me. "My RK900." He cupped my face. "Mmm, what do they call you?" "...Nines." He let go and sat. I sat as well, realizing that I still had the object and lube in my pouch. 

"Now, your question?" I stared at Connor, "Connor, um this is a bit personal." Connor's eyes went big, "Oh! Sorry! I'll go talk with Chloe." He left, and Kamski grinned at me, "Now talk. I wanna know." "W-Well...you know Gavin Reed right? He works with Hank Anderson." "Ah yes. That robust man who acts like a 17 year old. Go on." I chuckled at his comment, it was true. "Anyway, I work with him, and went home with him last night. As I was sitting on the couch, I heard a noise. I opened his bedroom door and he was watching this video and I think...using this object." I placed it on the table in front of us. Kamski's eyes nearly popped out of the sockets. "What was the video?" "It was called 'Edging with my favorite pet.' I...when I watched him, I felt weird." Kamski chuckled, amused. "You mean you wanted to have him yes?" "Have him?" "You know...well I guess you don't but like...you wanted to see more of him, be with him." I gulped a bit, feeling my face warm up. "I...yeah. I think..." "Well lucky for you, your good old pops will help you." "Help me with what?" Kamski grinned, "You want Gavin yes? You gotta know what the man wants! Connor!" Connor appeared, and so did Chloe. "Yes?" "You may leave. Nines will be here the entire day."


	3. Show Time!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit gets juicy in the final chapter owo
> 
> SMUT GALORE (BDSM maybe i think)

"What...where's Nines?" I questioned the tin can as soon as he walked in with no Nines. He just shrugged, "He stayed with Kamski." I grumbled, "And why is that?" "Why? I thought you didn't like Nines~" Connor chuckled and I was close to punching him. "Reed!" Hank came from behind me. "Hands off Connor." Connor beamed, like some puppy dog. 

I sat at my desk, bored. "Mmm..." It was only 10:30, and I wasn't busy. My mind was on Nines. 'What is the asshat Kamski doing to him? Probing him? Taking him apart?' I felt the pencil tip break under my scribbling. "Fuck." "Whoa what's with the language?" Tina came from the break room, sipping coffee. "It's...it's nothing really..." "Oh yes it is. Is it that tin can Nines?" She smirked and said in a mocking voice, "What? Do you miss him?" I felt myself go red, "Fuck off. I...I don't miss that...him." 'This day needs to hurry.'

He was gone all day, and the drive home seemed weird. I did miss him, his presence. I hadn't forgotten that I also moaned his name the night before. I sighed as I pulled into my space. "Damn it." 'Maybe I should have a session tonight. Yeah. You've deserved it Gavin.' I got out and went to the 2nd story, but my door was already opened. 'What...what the hell?" I slowly walked toward it, and walked inside, then someone forcibly pinned me to the wall. 'Nines!?' "Ni...Nines!?" His eyes were ice cold, but more of a lust than anything. He slammed the door with his heel, then covered my mouth. "I've seen you." 'Seen me?' Nines chuckled, "Oh you know, fucking yourself on that dildo of yours." 'What!?' I felt my heart pound, and I knew I was blushing. "Aw embarrassed? Don't worry. Elijah taught me some...things. You want to be dominated don't you? I've seen the video. Is that what you want?" 'Oh fuck...this is what Kamski created? Shit. I'm getting hard.' He cupped my crotch, and I whimpered under his hand. "Answer me, and..." He slowly smirked, "Call me Daddy." 'Am I dead? Did this RK900 seriously just...oh god.' He moved his hand. "Yes...it's what I want...Daddy." It was barely a whisper. "What was that?" He cupped my crotch again, and I whimpered, "Yes Daddy." 

He carried me bridal style to my room, and only then did I realize he had a bookbag. He lied my down, and locked the door. "We're gonna have so much fun." Nines chuckled and said, "Did you think about me when you did it?" I looked away, so embarrassed. He flicked my ear. "Answer me." "Yes." "Yes what?" I whimpered, "Yes Daddy..." Nines dumped out his bag, which had a vibrator, and flesh light, my dildo, another dildo, cuffs, a flogger, some knee highs, and my lube. "My...my dildo!?" Nines chuckled and his face looked a bit blue, "I said Kamski showed me some things. Strip." I got up, and slowly took off my clothes. I whimpered the entire time, until the last black sock was off. Nines smirked, "Impressive, for short stack." I grumbled. "Now, the knee highs." I pulled the black lace socks on. "Sit on the bed. Let's start soft." He put lube on the vibrator, "You are not allowed to cum, do you understand me?" "Yes Daddy..." 'This is a dream. It has to be.'

There were 3 levels on the vibrator, and I whimpered at the first setting. "Mmm...oh Nines..." "You may call me that." He sounded disappointed, but I didn't say anything. It went up my shaft. "Ohhh...fuck...yes." Nines stared at me intently. "Don't...don't look at me like that..." Nines chuckled, "It's nice to watch you. When I saw you, my processing stopped." 'Was that romantic?' He suckled on my Adam's apple, then turned up the level while on my tip. "Ohhh! Right there!" I felt his hand rub my thigh. 'Oh please don't stop.' I held his hair, and I barely said, "Kiss me..." Nines was blue across his nose. His white hand went on my face and we kissed. Only then did I feel his hard member on my knee. We stopped and he went back down to his knees. He turned up the level again, smirking. "No coming baby." It was agonizingly good. "SHIT! Holy shit...I...I can't!" My voice went up an octave, I'm sure. "Oh DADDY! I'M...I...!" Nines stopped and I panted. "Good boy." "Kiss me again." Nines chuckled. "Tsk tsk. I shouldn't give my little kitty such freedoms. Should I suck you?" His nose was at my balls. "OHH! FUCK Daddy..." Nines chuckled. "On your knees." 

He put on the furry cuffs and said, "No looking back." I felt his fingers go into me. "Oho. Nice and tight." I felt something slowly go in, hit my prostate, then vibrated. He covered my mouth. "OMMMM FUMMM!" I pulled at the cuffs. "What's my name?" He let go. "Daddy!" He plunged in it and out, then he grabbed my throat. "Call me that. No more Nines." His hand went white against my lips. He nibbled my neck as the dildo vibrated inside. "OH YES! FUCK! SO DAMN HOT!" I felt my stomach heat up. "Da...Daddy! It's...I can't...FUCK!" He pulled the vibrator out and smirked in my ear, biting it. "Good kitty." "Jesus..." He put me on my back and kissed me. "Does this...is this what you desire Gavin?" Nines' LED was yellow, and he was blue. 'He's nervous? HE of all people?' I blushed, "Yes...yes of course Nines." He smiled, and it was cute. "Good. I...wanted to make you feel pleasure."

Nines was quite aggressive, marking my neck up along with my chest. He licked my abs and I whimpered, "Damn it Nines. You're marking me up." "Estimated heal time for these hickeys is 7 days." 'A week!?' Nines kissed my thighs. "Gavin, you're so cute." He bit inside my thigh. "Ah...damn. Why down there too?" "So people know you're mine." I felt him smirk against my thigh before he put another one. "Gah! Fuck you're rough." He kissed my hand. "Should I stop?" "No! I want this..."

Nines took off my cuffs and I watched him slowly take off his clothes. 'Whoa.' He was a bit blue as he took off his underwear. "Well...?" "You're hot." Nines chuckled, "Thanks..." We started to make out, then he got the lube. "I've never done anything like this. My motor is going crazy." I put my arms around him. "Just put it in idiot." I cringed as he slowly went in. I had never had sex as a bottom with a guy. Nines groaned in my ear. "Fuck. So tight." 'Oh his voice.' "Deeper..." He went deeper, "Is...is this good?" 'This is his first time. Make him feel comfortable, Gavin you shit nugget!' "Amazing. Keep going Daddy." 

Nines went a bit slow, then picked up the pace. "Ah! Oh yesss Nines." Nines grunted. "It's so tight..." I scratched his back, hard enough for his skin to disappear. "AH! AH YES!" He was hitting my prostate again, and my voice was up an octave again. "Good?" "PERFECT! DON'T STOP DADDY!" Nines went harder and made out with me. 'Heaven...oh HEAVEN!' I grabbed his hair and moaned into our kiss. "Ni...Nines...I'm gonna explode!" He jerked me off and sat me on his lap. "Cum for Daddy~" All I saw was white, and Nines had to muffle my screams. "Gavin...?" I had tears in my eyes. "Ha...?" "Can I...inside?" I nodded sloppily and he pinned me again. I felt him shoot inside, then we both passed out.

The birds were chirping as I opened my eyes. Nines was behind me, and I turned to him. His eyes were slightly open, smiling. "Oh you're awake." "Shit. Nines the time?" "We are 2 hours late for work. I called us in sick." Nines held me closer, and I secretly smiled into his chest. "So, when can you call me Daddy again?" I pushed him away, "You perv!" He grinned, "Just a question, Detective." I looked away, but then muttered. "Maybe tonight..."


End file.
